Bloody June: A Tale of Two
by LadyHarpy
Summary: When Two girls get sucked into Sweeney Todd, London will never be the same..."Jane are you ok?" "Cannibalism never tasted so good!"


The night was dark and the moon was out on another June evening. Jane had invited Chelsea over for a sleepover so the two could spend some quality time together while watching their favorite bloody musical, Sweeney Todd. Jane had just put in the DVD when Chelsea had rung the door bell.

"Coming, coming, hold your horses." Jane called as she ran to the door.

"Hurry up my arms are falling asleep!"

Jane opened the door and there stood a giant pile of clothing, underneath it was Chelsea. Chelsea stepped inside and dropped the clothing on the floor. The clothing consisted of some old fashioned dresses from the 'Sweeney Todd' era and accessories that went along with them. Jane raised an eyebrow at her friend before picking up a pretty lace fan.

"And these are for…?"

"The movie silly, I got them from the costume closet at school. I know how much you like to wear pretty things."

Jane blushed slightly before shoving her friend playfully.

"Come on, let go get changed while the DVD loads."

Jane and Chelsea went upstairs and changed into their costumes. Jane's dress went to her ankles and left her shoulders bare. The skirt was a dusty rose while the bodice was black and lacy. A plain black ribbon tied around her neck completed Jane's outfit. Jane squealed in delight as she twirled around the room admiring her dress.

"Oh, it's so lovely Chelsea! This is going to be so much fun!"

"I know, that's why I picked them out."

Jane turned to talk to her friend but stopped and stared. Chelsea's dress also went to her ankles and left her shoulders bare…as it did her back and arms. The bodice was black and lacy and was laced up the back with purple ribbon. The skirt was also purple and a pair of black fingerless gloves finished off her ensemble.

"What?" Chelsea asked as she stared at her friend.

"Dear, your outfit screams prostitute!"

"That was the plan, duh!"

Jane shook her head and rolled her eyes before heading down stair to the TV. Chelsea flopped onto the couch while Jane grabbed the remote and hit play. The opening sequence started just as there was a sudden surge of power. The girls looked at each other before the screen went to static. Jane frowned before walking over to the TV and giving it a good wack on its side. She stared at it for a bit before giving it another one. Chelsea walked over to Jane and hit the TV her self but it still was static.

"Perfect, the TV is broken." Jane grumbled before looking down at the remote in her hand and pushing on random buttons.

She stomped over to the couch and continued to fiddle with the remote, leaving Chelsea to stand next to the broken set. Chelsea looked from the TV to Jane and back again before tapping on the glass. The glass, instead of being glass, acted like a vacuum and sucked Chelsea's arm into it. At first, Chelsea could only stare like a deer in the head lights and when she finally came to her senses she had already been pulled in up to her shoulder. Quickly thinking she turned to Jane, who was still fighting with the remote, and tried to get her attention.

"Hey Jane, um, I could use you over here for a minute."

"Give me a sec, I think I have it figured out."

"Seriously Jane, that can wait, I _really_ need your help."

"Wait, wait, I almost have it."

"Jane, if you do not get over here in the next five seconds I will tell everyone we know about your creepy shrine to the phantom of the Opera!"

"You swore you would never speak of that again!" Jane said as she jumped from her spot and looked over to Chelsea. A moment of silence passed as Jane stared. "Oh…"

Jane ran over to Chelsea and started to pull her out, however the TV was stronger and continued to pull Chelsea in deeper and take Jane along for the ride. With one last heave Jane gave up and the girls were sucked in, the only thing hinting that they had been there was the remote laying on the ground, all it's buttons smashed and worn from Jane's many attempts to try and fix the TV.


End file.
